Konoha's Elite
by Tsukiakari no Tenshi
Summary: Twins Hinata and Hinabi always thought that they were normal but when they're accepted into Konoha's Elite Academy  K.E.A.  the past becomes known. Will things change when everyone finds out what clan they're from? NaruHina SasuHanabi Sakura bashin
1. Chapter 1

Alright, after a loooonnngggg retirement I'm back to writing. Please forgive me if this turns out horrible, it's been awhile.

Oh and two things before I forget. 1st off this is a current time story. And 2nd I need a beta. If you are interested please let me know. Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Twins

* * *

'_And in other news, local billionaires Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyuga Hiashi has donated a large sum of money to get Konoha's Elite Academy repaired after the random fire accident a month ago.' _

The T.V. showed recordings of the 3 men as they walked to their respective limos speaking quietly to each other. But this was ignored at the Hyuga estates.

Hyuga Hitomi was currently giving birth to her daughters. Screams of pain filled the whole compound making it slightly uncomfortable for the Hyugas that resides there. No one but the mid-wife and family doctor was in the room as the birth was taking place.

"Come on Hitomi-sama, push." The doctor ordered. Said person pushed with all her might, wishing that the baby would come on out. "I see a head, push!" He yelled. The mid-wife started to get things ready. After another minute of pushing a whine filled the room along with another scream. The doctor successfully had the first baby out and handed said baby to the mid-wife so she could clean the new born.

"Alright you're doing good Hitomi-sama, just one more baby to go." The doctor said getting back into position for baby number two. Another round of pushing and screaming happened and the second baby was given to the mid-wife to clean. Hitomi's breathing slowed down.

"Let me see my babies." Hitomi ordered rather coldly. The doctor and mid-wife stared at the mother strangely but did as told. When she had both twins in her arms she smiled down fondly for a little bit before the doctor noticed that her breathing continued to slow down more than normal. "Hitomi-sama."

"This one is Hinabi," She said nodding her head to the left.

"and this one is Hinata." This time she nodded to the right.

"Please take care of them." She said as she closed her eyes with a smile. The room turned into chaos as the doctor ordered the mid-wife to go and call Hiashi while trying to revive the late Lady Hyuga. When the twins were placed away from the dying lady they began to cry loudly, as if mourning the lost of their mother. People rushed into the room in franticly, wanting to see their lady before she died. Some women took the children out of the room and placed them in the same crib. The two clung to each other and fell asleep.

"Poor babies." One of the maids said looking at the two siblings. She wore the traditional maid's attire and had mid-neck brown hair. "Yeah." Replied another as she too stared at the sleeping babies, with tears in her eyes. She had on the uniform and kept her shoulder length black hair in a low ponytail. "Already lost their mother, such a shame." The third one walked over to the others after she discussed something with the mid-wife. "Just as I thought," she said with a frown as she ran her fingers threw her short hair. "What is it Miki?" The first maid asked with the same soft voice.

"Hiashi doesn't give a damn." She said with venom. The other two's faces twisted with anger. The late Lady Hyuga was the kindest women the Hyuga's knew. She treated the branch house, or servants as they are mostly called, like family and never asked for assistance unless it was needed. As for the other main branch members they treated them like dogs.

"Well Miki, Uta, looks like we'll just have to look after the twins ourselves since Hiashi could care less." Kiri said.

"Hai." The other two responded.

"Pack your things and get things for the babies. We're leaving." Before she could leave the room Uta asked a very important question.

"How will we leave with the babies?" Kiri just looked at Uta like she grew another head. "I'll talk to the doctor and mid-wife and see if they'll keep a secret. From what everyone else knows these two died along with their mother." And it was true, no one noticed the new-borns when they walked in for their attention was stuck on Hitomi.

"Alright but if we get in troble I'm blaming you." Miki said to Kiri as she packed a few baby things. Kiri just smiled and left to find the mid-wife and doctor.

And this is how our story begins.

* * *

Plz review. No flames.

Constructive critisim wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright first off I wanna thank those who reviewed and add this story to their favs and alerts. It really means a lot. Warning: Hinata and Hanabi have a little speach problem. Well here's chapter 2.

Oh I forgot to do the disclaimer last time.

I do not own Naruto other wise I would be rich. I also do not own the beat of 'Video Killed the Radio Star.'

_Thinking_

_Hinabi speaking _

**Hinata speaking**

_**Both**_

_Uta singing_

**Miki singing**

No one's P.O.V./Story

_**

* * *

**_

HIYA!

_I'm Hinabi, ano sa! _**I'm Hinata *giggle*! **_**And we're twins!**_

_Hi, my name is Kiku Hinabi. I am the eldest twin by 1 minute. People, for some strange reason, call me the bad twin! I'm not mean or cold hearted to people so I don't see why they would…..wait, take that back. I'm only mean and cold hearted to people who mess Hina-chan and try to take advantage of her. My sisters not dumb, far from it actually, but she's naive. Then add on to the fact that she has a heart of gold and think that everyone's nice. Well any ways. I have brown hair that goes to the small of my back and natural whiteish blue eyes. But you wouldn't know because our Mama tells us to wear contacts. Psh. I don't see why we have to when that Hiashi dude and his stupid clan don't try to cover up their eyes, ano sa._

**Abi-nee-chan! Mama, Aunt Uta, and Aunt Miki told us it's so people won't think that we're from that clan!**

_That's not a good enough reason. They're hiding something and I know it, ano sa._

**Whatever you say Nee-chan. Now, may I introduce myself?**

…_..Yes, ano sa._

**Good. Hi, I'm Kiku Hinata and I'm the youngest! *giggle* Something my Nee-chan forgot was to tell you that we're 18. *giggle* **

_I knew there was something I was forgetting, ano sa._

**Well I have indigo hair that goes to my waist and purple whiteish eyes. *giggle* For some reason I giggle after every sentence I say. *giggle* But it's only when I talk to new people! *giggle***

_Thank God, ano sa._

**Hey! At least I don't say ano sa ALL THE TIME!**

_Well forget you! Plus, if I have more than one thing to say at a time then I say ano sa at the very end, ano sa!_

***sticks out tong* Well anyways. We graduated at the top of our class and got scholarships. *giggle* Art and math for me! *giggle***

_Law and business for me, we plan on opening up an architect/land scalping business. And to secure our plans we applied to three of the best schools here in Konoha, ano sa._

**And believe it or not we were accepted to Konoha's Elite, the best of the best! *giggle***

_Yes, the best of the best. A beautiful school filled with bitchy rich snobs and bitchy geniuses, ano sa. *sigh*_

**Oh Abi-nee-chan, you say that about everyone you meet! Plus we'll be attending that school! So you're calling us those mean names.**

_*grabs Hinata and strokes her hair lazily* Poor, naive, sweet-hearted Hinata, ano sa._

* * *

"MOMMA! WHERES MY UNIFORM, ANO SA?" Hinabi yelled as she walked out of her shared bedroom with nothing on but a red bra and white underwear. (It may not seem important now but it will be later X3) Kiri sighed as she finished ironing a white button up shirt.

"Here it is." She said as she saw a frantic Hinabi standing in the door way from the hall. The house they lived in was not big and fancy but it wasn't small and junky either. They had 3 bedrooms and 21/2 bathrooms with a fair size kitchen that was connected with the living room/entrance way.

"Thanks Momma." Hinabi said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and took the shirt. She put it on and was relieved when she couldn't see her bra color underneath the shirt. '_Stupid rich people; always get the best of everything.' _She thought bitterly as she slipped on the plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh. _'Damn rich perverts!'_ She ran back to her room still with her shirt unbuttoned causing Kiri to sigh. "I wonder should I tell her…" She thought out loud. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the kitchen to fix the twins a light breakfast. When they left that day they had a branch accountant lend them $1,000,000. Normally when this much amount of money goes missing people start sniffing but lucky Hiashi never said how much money he was going to give to the school so they were off the hook.

'_Plus it's still going to the school so no harm done.'_ Kiri thought with a smile. "Morning Momma." Hinata said softly as she kissed her mom on her cheek. "Good morning sweet-heart, are you excited for your first day of school?" Before Hinata could answer Uta and Miki walked into the room with a radio and mice. Kiri growled while Hinata smiled and clapped her hands together in a child like manner. The music started playing.

_Hey Nata I herd you're goin to school_

_You go get 'em girl you know what to do_

_And when you come home I'll be waiting on you_

**Oh-a-oh**

By this time Hinabi came in and stood next to Hinata, looking with amusement at her aunts. They did this every school year.

**Hey Hinabi girl how are you doing**

**You're gonna rock 'em without even trying**

**Just try not to kill all the boys you see**

_Oh-a-oh_

_Get 'em Nata_

**Oh-a-oh**

**Abi's gonna amaze 'em**

_**Nata and Abi's gonna go far**_

_**Nata and Abi's gonna go far**_

Before they could sing another word the music stopped playing. They all turned and saw that Kiri had unplugged it. "They're going to be late if they keep listening to you idiots." She stated in a monotone with her arms crossed over her chest.

Realization struck the 18 year olds as they rushed out the door with rushed good-byes and kisses. "Look at them, all ready in collage." Uta said with a sniff. "Shit." Kiri cursed as she left the front room. "I remember when they were off to kindergarten." Miki said as she too sniffed. The two looked at each other for a moment before they busted into tears.

'_I just hope they don't see Neji….', "_Wait a minute." Kiri looked down as she remembered how the girls looked this morning. They were dressed in their uniform, hair combed, teeth brushed, face washed, "And no contacts." Kiri gasped. "SHIT!" She ran into the front room and practically tore the door off its hinges. When she looked out she saw Hinata and Hinabi wave bye from the seats of the bus as the driver started pushing the gas petal; no contacts.

"Shit!" Kiri cussed again as she ran to the house phone ignoring the questioning looks. She dialed their cell phone number. As soon as it started ringing she hears a vibration from below. She looked down and saw their phone. "Shit~" She whined as she slid down to the floor.

"What's wrong Kiri-chan?" Uta asked looking from the door to the person in questioning. "They forgot their contacts AND phone." Kiri groaned as she looked up to the ceiling. "Why didn't we buy that car~" She wailed, afraid that as soon as her babies walked into that school she'll never see them again.

"Oh Kiri-chan don't worry. They'll be fine." Miki said trying to calm everyone before it got out of hand. "Yeah, plus they can take care of themselves. They got it." Uta said as she walked over to the door grabbing her purse from the coffee table. Uta was a librarian at Konoha's downtown library. She ran outside when she saw a blue Honda pull up into their driveway. She hopped in and left with her friend to work.

"Uta's right." Miki said as she pulled Kiri up. "Now come on we have jobs we have to get to ourselves." The two women worked at a café that was about a 30 minute walk from their house. Kiri nodded her head as she went to turn off all the lights. When she was finish she saw Miki with their uniforms in her hands. _'Kami, protect them.' _She silently prayed as she left to work.

* * *

Well how was that? Good? Bad? Need improvement?

Oh and to those who review cyber cookies are promised. And to those that don't review, Guy and Lee will come after you with green spandex. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

First I wanna thank those who reviewed *hands out cookies* and those who are still fallowing this story. Second I need help with pairings.

1NejixTenten

2SasorixTenten

3InoxShika

4InoxKiba

5TemarixHidan

6TemarixShika

Please vote at the end of the story. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Sakura would have died on the first episode. I also don't own the designs for Wilanow palace

* * *

'_This. Is. Horrible. Ano sa.'_ Hinabi thought as she and her sister walked up the elevated pavement towards the school. It was **HUGE**. The land was easily over 8 accords of land in length. Width was just unthinkable. The grass was a deep green and was freshly cut. There were Sakura trees along the walkway and they were in full bloom now. The pavement its self had golden trim running along its' sides. The entrance to the main building had stairs with the same trimming. The doors were made of sturdy mahogany and had gold handles but the doors were currently open to let kids in without a hassle. The building was made to look like the French castle Wilanow Palace which was quiet incredible. There was also a lake to the right that had a fountain of a leaf made of pure silver. Not as fancy as gold but it was still breath taking. It also matched the logo on the uniform shirts; a silver leaf. But all this beauty was ignored by the twins because of the people that passed by.

People was currently staring and whispering about the two as if they couldn't hear them. Hinata wore a blank face as she passed by the people but Hinabi on the other hand had a scowl twisted on hers'. Lines of _"Are they Hyugas?" "Have you ever seen them before?" "They have white eyes!"_ passed by the girls as they walked on.

Suddenly out of the blue a voice called out onto them. "Hinabi! Hinata!" The two in questioning turned around in shock at the voice. _'It can't be!'_ They both thought at the same time. And just like out of a book they turned around and saw their best friend since Pre-k. "Ino/ano sa!" A figure with platinum blond hair that was in a high ponytail and still flowed down to her back came power walking to the two. Blue eyes sparked with pure joy as she hugged the two girls. This caused more stares and whispers. _"You see that!" "They are Hyugas! They know Ino-san!" _This was once again ignored by the girls as they released the hug.

They had met Ino when they were in Preschool and they automatically hit it off. They were like triplets! You would never see one with out the other. But when they turned 12 Ino's dad's company started taking off. The company was just a small little bank at first but that all changed after a terrible storm happened. Most of the buildings and banks were destroyed except for his. So soon people stated going to him since their banks were out. And once they signed up they never went back to their old banks because they saw that being with his bank was much better than the ones that ripped them off.

So the classic story of being rich and moving happened with Ino's family but the girls still kept in touch and attended birthdays so all was good. Plus Ino was the only one out of the Kiku household that knew of the twins white eyes. Keyword on was.

"OMG! Like why didn't you guys tell me that you guys were going to attend this schoooool~" Ino asked in her preppy valley-girl voice. Hinata laughed while Hinabi rolled her eyes at her friends' antics.

"We wanted to surprise you Ino-nee." Hinata answered earning a few more whispers as the people left but still looked at them.

"Awwww. Isn't that like, totally nice!" Ino said still in her valley-girl voice. Hinabi's face looked as if she was in an anime a tick mark would have appeared.

"Would you quite that, ano sa?" Hinabi asked as she crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

"Like, Hinabi-nee! Like, how have you been? I totally like, bet you've been like, totally good!"

"Stop it, ano sa." Hinabi ordered as her frame tensed up. Since her eyes were closed she didn't see the mischievous smile Ino had, nor the wink did she give Hinata. They both moved to Hinabi's sides, Ino on the left and Hinata on the right. Silently they counted to three.

"LIKE TOTALLY!" They both yelled at the same time. This caused Hinabi to jerk forward. Hinabi quickly turned around and with a red face and puffed out cheeks she yelled at the other two.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BLUE!(**1) **DID YOU TWO REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT, ANO SA? Some stopped to see what was going on and when they did all hell broke lose.

"LOOK! IT'S THE ROOKIE 8!" A random girl screamed. Everyone, including H.I.H. (Hinata, Ino and Hinabi), looked to the girl then to where she was pointing. Both males and females gathered around 'The Rookie 8'. Hinabi took this time to scan the eight over. There were two red heads that looked approximately 5'11. They had pale skin but one had amber eyes and the other and green eyes and a kanji tattoo on his forehead that stood for love. There was a boy with his hair put into a high ponytail that was about 5'8 or 5'10; she couldn't tell because he was slouching. He had normal brown eyes but he had this lazy like look on his face. There was also a blond spiky haired person with blue eyes, tan skin and whisker like tats. He looked 5"11 and wore this stupid grin on his face. Next to him was a boy with long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and white eyes that indicated that he was a Hyuga. He looked like the same height as the blond. Another boy had white hair, pinkish eyes and looked about 6'3. Standing next to him was another brown haired boy that had spikes in his hair like the blond. And strangely he had red fang tats on his cheeks. And lastly there was a raven haired boy with a duck butt hair style that didn't look that bad on him. He had deep, deep, DEEP black eyes and he stood at 6'0. And something else she noticed,

They were all glaring at her.

Fiercely.

Hinabi, being the special person she is, gave them a _what-the-f***-you-lookin'-at-me-for?_ Look. Before she turned around to leave she flicked them the bird while sticking out her tong. Ino and Hinata did the same but they had their 'birdies' facing inward. With that done the three friends walked into the building and away from the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that!" Ino giggled as she skipped a little.

"What's so special about it? We use to do that all the time on the first day of school, ano sa." Hinabi asked as she walked in between the taller girls. _'And I'm the oldest, ano sa.'_

"That was the Rookie 8! They're all the best in their own individual area and they're the richest in the WHOLE school! Plus they're beautiful!" Ino stressed turning to the twins. "You have Naruto, the blonde, who is awesome at sports. He's heir of the Namikaze Co. Then you have Sasuke, the raven, whose number 1 in the business class and heir of Uchiha Co. Hidans' the heir to Akatsuki and the best judo fighter here; he's the one with the white hair." She kept on listing the Rookie 8 as Hinabi and Hinata listened (Yeah, I got lazy). Hinabi turned her head to Ino, to put in inputs, while Hinata kept her gaze straight ahead. She was listening closely till she saw what was in front of her and gasped. Hinatas' face turned red and her expression was one of pure fear as she suddenly stopped. Hinabi also stopped and faced her clone; Ino did the same.

"What's wrong Hina-chan, ano sa?" Hinabi asked as Ino felt Hinatas' forehead for any fevers. The left side of Hinatas' mouth and nose twitched slightly as she raised a shaky pointer finger. Ino slowly turned around and paled at the sight before her. Hinabi also turned but instead of becoming scared like the others she was tying hard to hold in her laughs. There in front of them was the Rookie 8. Their cloths were ripped, their hair disarranged, lipstick all over their faces and chest and death glares were present on all of their faces. Hinata and Ino looked to Hinabi who was currently on the floor cracking up. She had tears in her eyes as she failed to control her laughter. The other two would have laughed along with their sister but the glares kept them frozen even though they were now all on Hinabi.

"Hahahahahahha! OH KAMI~! Th-This i-i-i-is hahaha TOO DAMN FUNNY, ANO SAAA~" Hinabi said between laughs. The raven of the boys walked up to the laughing maniac, bended down and hoisted her up by the coaler of her shirt. Even with being lifted up roughly, feet 9 inches off the ground, she couldn't erase the grin from her face. When she met her capture eye-to-eye she glared while smirking. The raven's eyes were burning with rage. The first few buttons on her shirt popped off due to the clenching of his fist.

After a few more seconds of staring by the gathering crowd Hinabi said something.

"What do you want doll-face, ano sa?" Hinabi asked still smirking and glaring at the boy. The ravens' fist clenched inward more causing another button to fall. After the internal shock Ino snapped back to reality.

"Sasuke put her down." Ino said as she slowly approached the boy.

"Back off you troublesome bitch." This comment came from the boy whose head looked like a pineapple. He was glaring at her with hatred and Ino slightly flinched from the force but returned it with equal force.

"Yo Neji, is this how all of them stupid branch members act?" Sasuke asked as he smiled when he saw the scowl on Hinabi's face. The look didn't last long before it was replaced with one of depression.

"You call the branch members stupid but yet here you are using improper English. *sigh* I worry for the future (2) if you're counted as one of the best there is, ano sa." Ino broke out in a smug smile and Hinata giggled softly. Before Sasuke could say anything else a voice cried out from the crowd that gathered.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" Sasuke glared at Hinabi one more time before he dropped her to the ground. She fell with a 'thud' and instead of getting up o yelling at him she smirked up at him.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, ano sa." She said as she was lightly lifted up by Ino and started walking away from the scene. Hinata waved to the 8 before she turned around and started walking off with her group.

"Weird." Naruto said as the girls backs became farther from their eye sight.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" A pinkett called out as she stopped in front of the other 7. Her emerald eyes watered as she saw he didn't stop. She kicked the ground a bit before she glared at the fading figures of H.I.H.

'_No one messes with my Sasuke-kun and gets away with it.'_

* * *

Hinabi stopped and looked up to the crystal chandeliers that littered the Greek style hallways. _'Something's not right.'_ And then she looked down. "THAT BASTERD!"

* * *

*Ah-Cho* Sasuke sneezed as he was walking into his homeroom. "Ha-ha! Someone's talking about you." Naruto said as they took seats in the back that was next each other.

"Shut up dobe."

* * *

Well how was it? Don't forget to vote because your vote may change everything!

**(1) I say this when ever I'm pissed or something just doesn't go right**

**(2) I also say this when my friends do something incredibly stupid**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, yeah I know that I haven't updated in like…..FOREVER but I get to blame it on a bitch named life. She takes no prisoners! First on Monday two weeks ago I twisted my ankle. Tuesday thru Thursday I had to go threw a little therapy so I could still play volleyball, then after that the shit hit the fan!

Sasuke: Hurry up, people have lives to live and I'm pretty sure they don't want to hear your life story.

Wow you're mean! Maybe I should tie you up and leave you alone in a sound-proof room with Sakura for an hour!

Sakura: (grabs author by the collar of shirt) DO IT!

Sasuke: PLEASE DON'T! Sasuke will be a good boy now, see, Sasuke's a good boy.

Ahhh the power of violence, and who said violence never solves anything?

Disclaimer: To wish, to dream, and to hope to be the owner of Naruto is ruined by that stupid copyright crap. DANG YOU COPYRIGHT! Oh I also don't own Pepto-Bismol, but then again who does?

**

* * *

**

WOW! It's so cool in here! It reminds me of a confession room you see on T.V.

_*whispers something*_

**Really?**

_*nods head*_

**Okay. Hi! My name is Y. Ino and**

_*ask question*_

**Why don't I say my full name?**

_*nods head*_

**Simple because people always mess it up; either they can't spell it or they can't pronounce it correctly. It really got on my nerves so I just go by Y. Ino. But any ways, my name is Y. Ino and I am currently 17 and a-half. I have platinum blond hair that reaches below my bum and teal blue eyes. I am exactly 5'6; three inches more than Hinabi-nee!** **Lolz! **

_*ask question*_

**Oh yeah! People get confused on that part a lot. Well the reason why Hina-chan calls me Ino-nee even though she's older is because I act like her older sister! Duh! Now if you'll excuse me; I have to get to lunch.**

_*ask question*_

**Yes I'm leaving! They're serving Bar-B-Q at lunch today and I REFUSE to stand in line behind Choji! Ciao! *runs off***

* * *

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" Ino yelled as she made a mad dash towards the cafeteria, dragging (literally) behind a depressed Hinabi and a giggling Hinata. Well depressed might not really be the word to describe Hinabi.

'_Stupid teme ripped my shirt, now my bra's showing for the world to see, ano sa!' _Little steam clouds appeared above her limp head.

"Ino-nee! *giggle* Why are we running?" Hinata said as she slid across the floor at a neck breaking pace.

"Explain later!" Ino huffed as she sped up. Seeing the doors ahead of her she skidded into a stop causing Hinabi and Hinata to tumble over each other. Hinabi was underneath Hinata with her hands spread out in front of her and her legs parted slightly. Hinata on the other hand was bouncing with excitement, clapping her hands in a child like manner and started to chant "Again, again, again!"

"Shhhh." Ino said as she slowly opened the cafeteria double doors.

"We'er safe." Ino said as she pushed the wide oak door. The cafeteria had white marble tiles, badge walls and gold stripes running horizontally along the walls. There were eight lines with different foods such as Italian, Japanese, Chinese, good old American food as well as others.

The girls were walking to the American line when five colors caught Hinabi's eye from the side.

Brown.

Blond.

Red.

White.

And Black.

'_ARE YOU SERIOUS! Like seriously, ano sa!' _

Hinabi passed by them without a word and kept on walking to the line and much to her horror…

….they was following them.

'_Maybe it's just coincidence, ano sa.' _She tried to convince herself but that was like trying to convince her mother to let her get a tattoo. Not gonna happen.

"INO!" Hinabi looked to the line and saw a girl with her hair in panda buns waving enthusiastically.

"TENTEN!"

**

* * *

**

WHAT'S HAPPENIN'! My name is Sumi Tenten! I'm 19 and I have brown hair that is always put into buns that looks like a panda's. Cute, huh? Well anyways I'm 5'6 and have mud brown eyes. I love sports almost as much as I love to fight. My favorite pass time of the day is to clean my weapon collection. I also like to get straight to the point of things. No pun intended. Well I gotta go; I think Ino is coming over with some new friends. BYE!

* * *

"Tenten!" Ino yelled as she embraced her brown haired friend.

"Hey Ino." Tenten chuckled as she returned the greeting. She then turned her attention to the twins.

"Oh! Hi there! My name's Sumi Tenten." She shook hands with Hinabi and was glommed by Hinata.

"A friend of Ino's is a friend of ours *giggle*" She said as she took a step back towards her sister.

"Right, right. Well my name is Kiku Hinabi and this is my younger sister Kiku Hinata; and no we are not Hyuugas, ano sa." She finished as they moved up in line.

Tenten laughed out loud as she grabbed a silver tray and utensils wrapped in soft white napkin. "I know that! You hang out with Ino, duh! Plus you two act differently from those bas-,"

"Bar-B-Q chicken, turkey leg or ribs Miss?" A lunch lady asked Tenten as she looked towards a pissed Neji and party.

"TURKEY!" Tenten shouted pumping her fist up in the air smiling. The lady nodded and handed her a gold trim plate with a turkey leg on it. Ino ordered a turkey leg while Hinata and Hinabi ordered ribs. They paid for their lunch and walked to an empty table.

'_Stupid rich people, hardly have to pay for crap, ano sa.' _Hinabi thought as she sat down to eat. Not even five seconds later a waiter came up to their seats and asked what they wanted to drink. They all ordered ice cold lemon tea because what other drink goes good with Bar-B-Q?

Before anyone could say a word some pink haired girl walked up to them.

'_This is starting to annoy me, ano sa.'_

"Hey slut," At that word everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the girls.

"Whatta want Pepto-Bismol, ano sa?" Hinabi asked with a blank face as some kids chuckled. Sakura growled to cease the noise.

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone." She barked out with her hands on her hips and a look of discuss smeared on her face.

"What if I don't want to, ano sa?" Hinabi asked as she smirked lightly. She placed her head gracefully on her hand and looked at Sakura, silently asking her to counter.

"I'll make you're life a living hell!" She declared as she balled up her fist.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this billboard brow, ano sa?" Hinabi asked with a faint chuckle.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Sakura's face started to turn red with anger and her fist burned white.

"Obviously you herd me if you just asked. Just admit defeat already and go back to your little friends and finish playing with your little dolls because you're entering unknown territory. Dismissed, ano sa." And with that Hinabi turned back around in her seat and faced her food.

"Why you little," Sakura swung her fist down towards Hinabi.

SMACK

The whole place was silent as skin hitting skin still echoed in the air. On lookers were paralyzed with shock while Tenten looked on with curiosity. Ino just watched as she bit into her turkey.

Sakura on the other hand started to break out in a cold sweat. Even the Rookie 8 was speechless.

Hinabi was standing straight up with the caught fist in her left hand and had a small kunai in her outstretched right hand. The knife barely hovered over Sakura's heart as if threatening to pierce it if necessary. Hinata stood facing the pinkette's back with a small dagger in both hands. One reached around Sakura's shoulder and was positioned at her neck while the other was positioned at the small of her back.

"Don't f*ck with us, understand, ano sa?" Hinabi asked in a whisper. Sakura nodded her head dumbly and the twins released their stances. "Good. Oh and you can forget about mentioning this to the principal, we have permission to use these where ever we like and when ever we like, ano sa." And with that the twins sat down and stated a conversation with their group. Sakura ran out the room and others started to chat about what just happened with their friends.

Lines of "Did you see that?", "They scarred Sakura-sama." and "Who does that bitch think she is?" were echoed through out the room. When the twins sat down Tenten looked them dead in the eyes.

"Explain." Hinabi sighed but decided to explain.

"We live in south Konoha, ano sa."

"Ahh, makes since." Tenten said as she began to eat her meal. The waitress came bac with their drinks and sat them on the table.

"Enjoy." She said as she walked off.

"Finally, ano sa." Hinabi said as she drank some of her tea. The other three laughed and did the same.

* * *

"Did'ya see that? That was sooo wicked!" Naruto exclaimed to the others.

"Indeed." Neji said as he continued to study the girls who were all joking around.

"D*** I like them f******g b***hs!" Hindan exclaimed as he too stared at the girls.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he laid his head down on the table.

"Yahooo!" Kiba yelled.

"Looks like this school just got interesting, wouldn't you agree Garaa?" Sasori asked as he began to dig into his meal.

"Yes, I do agree." Garaa said as he drunk some of his coke. (Yes people, I am a coke fan! WOOHOO COKE!)

"Hn." Sasuke said as he finally looked away. _'At least she got Sakura off my back. She could prove to be useful.'_ Sasuke started toying with the ideal. _'Yes, useful indeed.'_

* * *

OMG! SASUKE JUST SOUNDED LIKE OROACHIMARU!

Sasuke: That's not how you spell his name stupid

How would you know?

Sasuke:…..

Ah Ahhhhhh! Lolz I just had a peter moment! But anyways review! Or Oroachimaru will sneak into your room and do the unmentionables to you! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

WE'RE IN FALL! *takes deep breath* Can't you just smell that crisp air? Well anyways I like to thank notgonnasay09 for the spelling errors and the Ino/Tenten stop thingies. Foxylove18 don't worry about this being a HanaSasu story; we're done with them for a while.

Hanabi: Thank God

Pssh! You know you liked the screen time.

Hanabi: Not really. You didn't even spell my name right.

…meany.

Hanabi: Yes. Yes I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Hinata does

Hinata: YAY!

* * *

'_I really wish I listened to Onee-chan.'_ Hinata thought as she wondered the empty hallways. The bell for class rang some time ago and Hinata still couldn't find her class. The schedule sheet said room B108 but she didn't know which direction that was in. She looked at the map on the back again, but it was useless; she had accidentally spill tea on the paper during lunch. Since the map was hand drawn the ink was smudged all over the paper. Since Hinata was trying to decipher the ruined page she didn't notice the boy right in front of her till he spoke.

"Hi there," Shocked, Hinata dropped her crappy map and held out one of her daggers in defensive position. Due to adrenaline rush she didn't recognize the person right away.

"Easy there Lilac, I won't hurt cha." The boy said as he held his hands up in the air showing her had no weapon. The clouds from the rush cleared her mind and she finally recognized who was in front of her.

"Oh, Hello Naruto-kun *giggle*" Hinata said as her face painted itself a nice cherry color due to embarrassment. She shifted from foot to foot as she waited for him to respond, which wasn't long at all.

"Lilac-chan are you lost?" Naruto asked as he picked up the soggy sheet from the white marble floor.

"N-No!...maybe." Hinata said with a slight pout on her face.

"Well then, let's see who you got right now." Naruto said as he turned the paper around to get a look at Hinata's schedule. "Hmm." He said as her read through each one.

"Well looks like you're coming with me." Naruto said as he handed the black sheet back to Hinata. She folded it up and slid it into the hidden pocket in her skirt. When she looked back up she saw Naruto bowed out in front of her. His left hand was in the air, waiting for her to place hers in his. Blue eyes shined bright with laughter as a smile was stretched out on his lips.

"Escort milady?" He asked with a fake British accent. Hinata laughed as she placed her hand in his much larger palm.

"While certainly." She said as they linked arms together and walked off in the direction Hinata came from. _'Wow I was off.'_

"How nice of you to join us Naruto and only 20 minutes late!" Iruka said with sarcasm as he gave Naruto the evil eye. Hinata flinched a bit while Naruto looked unfazed. The blonde only shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Hinata's hand. He guided her to the last row in the room, which had two unused desk next to each other. He took the one on the right while she took the one on the left. When Hinata sat down she saw all of the stares and glares pointed at her. Noticing her discomfort Naruto glared right back. Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Turn your text books to page 136 and began reading. Stop when you get to page 167." Iruka instructed as he walked behind his desk to get something. "When you're done I want you to write a five page summery on The Great War. If you do not finish then take it home for homework." And with that he sat down and looked through some papers.

Hinata opened the text book that was on her desk and began reading. She only read 6 pages when a piece of folded paper landed in her line of vision. She grabbed the note and looked to Naruto but found him reading his book. She then looked around the room and saw that everyone was also reading their books. Curios as to who sent it she opened it up.

Hey Lilac watcha doin? 

She gazed at Iruka before she replied back and tossed it at the boy next to her.

_Reading like we're suppose to. And my name is Hinata not Lilac. _

Naruto smirked down at the note before he replied and slid the message over.

But I like Lilac more. It suits you Lilac.

Hinata sighed but still responded.

_You're a knucklehead but you're cute so I'll let you call me that _

I'm not cute! I'm sexy! I'm so sexy that it hurt! 

_Lol you're silly_

I try. So how bout this sexy silly boy take you out for some coffee this afternoon.

Hinata blushed as she reread the sentence. With a shaky hand she scribbled something down and passed it back.

_As a date?_

Of course!

It didn't take long for her to reply.

_Sure. I'll go with you._

Naruto inwardly did a victory dance as he wrote.

Great! I'll meet you at the entrance after school. 

Hinata nodded her head and tried to keep on reading but found it hard to do. _'I'm going on a date with Naruto-kun.'_ She inwardly screamed. Oh how Kami must have loved her.

* * *

Yes I know it's short but I didn't have time to work on it more. Next chapter will be longer. Promise. Well see ya'll next week!


	6. Caught

HEY PARTY PEOPLE! The reason why I didn't update last week was because it was my birthday! Well now the celebrations are over and it's time to get back to the story.

Hanabi: Good.

WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

Hanabi: Idiot

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto cows would be randomly falling out of the sky.

* * *

"Well here we are!" Naruto shouted as he hopped out of his black eclipse with tinted windows. Chrome decorated the door handles and the gas tank. The wheels wore 18" BBS rims that were dipped in orange paint. Why orange paint? Well, it's NARUTO for heaven's sake.

Hinata calmly walked out of the car and stood next to her date. Naruto wrapped an arm over her delicate shoulders as they entered the little coffee shop. The coffee shop wasn't large and extravagant like Hinata thought; instead it was medium sized and homely. _'Kind of reminds me of home.'_ Hinata thought as they headed over to a window seat. There was a small, round, wooden table in-between average size wood chairs. A purple vase of white lotus was place at the edge of the table, towards the sunlight.

Naruto, being the gentleman he is, pulled the chair out for Hinata. Hinata nodded graciously as she took her seat. He carefully pushed her to the table before he walked over to his side. When they were settled a waitress around their age came to them. She had long blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail, light purple eyes and a beauty mark on her upper lip to the left. _'She looks a lot like Ino-nee.'_ Hinata thought as she stared at the girl a little longer before she looked into the menu.

"Well, what will it be?" She asked in a strange Boston accent. It sounded forced but the couple didn't focus on it too much.

"I'll have the jasmine tea with a BLT sandwich." Naruto said as he handed the plastic fold-a-bal to the waitress's awaiting hand.

"And you young miss?" She asked Hinata. "I guess I'll have the herbal tea with six cinnamon buns please." Hinata also handed the plastic to the girl. She wrote everything down on a small tablet as she repeated their orders. When everything was checked she told them five minutes and walked to the back of the shop and through double doors made of wood with the sign of 'Employees Only' hanging on it.

As their meals were being prepared by the waitress Naruto stroked up a conversation with Hinata.

"So Lilac,"

"Hinata."

"That's what I said Lilac." Hinata sighed but allowed Naruto to continue. "So Lilac, are there any whack-o family members I have to worry about?" Naruto joked as the blonde waitress came back with a set of tea cups, plates, spoons, tea bags, a tea pot filled with steaming hot water, thongs and a small bowl of sugar cubes. She laid them out while glaring at Naruto. The male blonde looked in wonderment as to why she would glare at him even though he didn't do anything to her. Hinata was, of course, oblivious to this as she thanked the worker and started to set up the drinks.

She place one of the cups and plates in front of Naruto and place his tea bag in the glass. She then grabbed the pot by the handle and poured the hot water carefully into the cup as she held the lid so she wouldn't waste the liquid.

"How many?"

"Three." Hinata nodded her head and placed the cubes in his drink with the miniature thongs. When she was finished with his she fixed her own drink.

"So?" Naruto asked as he stirred his tea.

"So what Naruto-kun?"

"Do you have any whack-o family members I have to be careful of? Other than your sister of course."

"Yep." She answered as she calmly sipped her tea. She grabbed the thongs again and started to load up her tea with sugar.

"You have my Aunt Uta, my Aunt Miki, my Okaa-san Kiri, my Oniichan Ino, my,"

"Okay I see Imma have to fight an army." Naruto joked.

"Pretty much." The waitress came back with their orders and laid them out. Hinata had six golden, crisp, mouth watering, steamin' hot cinnamon rolls placed in front of her. Naruto on the other hand had a sorry, good for nothin', crappy looking sandwich that looked like it was put together by a two year old.

"Enjoy." The girl walked away. Hinata dug into her sweets as Naruto tried to reassemble his sandwich. When he took a bite he made a funny face. Hinata laughed but still asked what the problem was.

"My sandwich taste wet and weird in the middle." He said as he dropped the thing. Hinata took on a look of pity and pushed her plate into the center of the table. Naruto smiled and took one and began to eat it.

"Thanks Lilac." Hinata smiled and they kept on eating their snacks in peace.

* * *

"SHIT!" Ino cursed as she watched the scene through the window that connected the kitchen to the dinning area. _'Hanabi won't be pleased.'_ She thought as she untied the apron from around her waist. She took out the purple contacts that once belonged to Hinata and randomly threw them somewhere on the floor. She then took a piece of paper towel and licked it before rubbing on the fake mark. "Time to go face the demon."

* * *

"Well thanks a lot Naruto-kun. I had a really great time." Hinata said as he walked her up the slightly cracked pavement to her house. The pourch light was on even though there was a little light still out in the sky.

"That's great! Maybe we can do it again soon." Naruto said with a slight blush. Hinata giggled at how cute he looked.

"Right!" Suddenly there was a growling sound coming from the bushes in front of the house. The leaves rattled as the sound got louder. Before Naruto could say or do anything a red beast jumped out from the hiding place and bit him on the leg.

"OW! WHAT THE F***!" The creature held its grasp on Naruto's leg. Its jaws were tightly on the leg to keep it's grip but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Kyuubi, get off of Naruto!" Hinata yelled at the thing. Said thing slowly let go of the crying blonde's leg before it backed away glaring at Naruto who was fully glaring right back. The pet then jumped up into Hinata's awaiting arms.

"Kyuubi you know better." Hinata lightly scolded as she stroked the pouting pet between the ears. Naruto stared at the thing in Hinata like it was a demon.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kyuubi dose that to everyone she first meets." Hinata forced out a chuckle.

"And what exactly is _Kyuubi_?" Naruto asked as he stared at the red thing. Kyuubi made a cute cooing sound at Naruto. Hinata smiled and walked over to Naruto. She then put the animal on Naruto's head, much to the blonde's discomfort.

"Kyuubi is a fox we found when we went on a camping trip 2 years ago."

"Two years ago! Then shouldn't she be bigger than this." Naruto asked as he pointed to the 7 inch fox that was currently looking down at Naruto from his head while calmly moving her tail.

"Well we really don't know, but we love her all the same." Hinata smiled as she gently picked Kyuubi up before placing her on the ground. When she stood back up she smiled even more.

'_So…Beautiful.'_ Naruto thought as he stared at her. Slowly he moved in. His hand cupped her cheek causing her to blush, but she didn't move away. He then moved his head in as she did the same. Their lips were just inches apart from touching each other before the unthinkable happened.

"Naruto-sama!" "Naruto-sama over here!" "Naruto-sama will you tell us who's your new girl!" Hinata and Naruto quickly pulled away. They looked to the source of noise, but they immediately covered their eyes due to the recess lights that were pointed at the two teens. The sound of cameras and endless questions caused them an unpleasant pounding in their heads.

"Hinata! Naruto!" The teens looked to the open doorway behind them and saw Hanabi standing there. They rushed inside and closed the door once Kyuubi got in. Reporters banged on the door asking questions and pictures were being taken of the house.

"How the hell did they find me!" Naruto asked Hanabi as she walked over to the tv. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"_This afternoon reporters were given a tip by an unknown resource that Naruto-sama had taken a very lucky girl on a date today. We have Kaide Fujima on the scene right now. Kaide-san."_

"_Thanks Jugi-san. We are outside the house of the Kikus residence were we saw Naruto-sama out here just a while ago with his lucky lady."_

A picture of Naruto and Hinata almost kissing was shown on the screen.

"_Sources tell us that the girl's name is Kiku Hinata."_

A picture of Hinata was shown on the screen. The picture was from their school picture they took today which meant that she had no contacts in.

"_She is 18 years old and she sure is the looker. Could she be the one that wins our Naruto-sama heart?"_

The screen went into dual mode with the news caster on the left and the reporter on the right.

"_Maybe Kaide-san, but doesn't she look like a Hyuuga to you? She has the eyes of a Hyuuga and she even looks like Hitomi-sama."_

A picture of the deceased Lady Hyuga was shown next to Hinata's in the upper right corner.

"_Yes she dose. We will find out soon though. Ja ne."_

* * *

The tv was abruptly cut off and silence followed in the room full of people. Stone cold white eyes looked at the plasma screen. The elders wondered what the leader would do about this.

"Rei!" A voice commanded a girl that was sitting on the floor next the door of the grand room.

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" She quietly asked the man that was sitting in the head chair of the long wooden table.

"Contact the Akatsuki and tell them to meet me here as soon as possible." The girl bowed and walked away.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Please review!


	7. Note

Hey everyone! First I wanna say that I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Halloween. Next I wanna say that… well… IVE RAN OUT OF IDEALS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I have the plot written down but I need help with the next details so any ideals would be greatly appreciated! Oh and if you've noticed I epdate every other Sunday so you can expect something next Sunday. Not this upcoming Sunday but the-

Hanabi: Don't you have to go to North Carolina that day?

0.o… well looks like I'll be updating this upcoming Sunday. So that means I need SERIOUS help! No Ideals are stupid unless they come from Naruto

Naruto: HEY!

Ciao!


	8. Fast

WELL IM BACK! AND THE PLOT BUNNIES WERE CAPTURED! Did I spell that right? Lol. Well first off I wanna thank notgonnasay09 and Amorous Grunty for the ideal and Echo Uchiha for support! (Even though I couldn't get in touch with you, you still helped) So without further a due here's chapter 7!

Hinata: YAYZ!

O.O Omg! When did you get here?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto ice cream would be sold at schools for a penny

* * *

"_Yes she dose. We will find out soon though. Ja ne."_

"_Yes we will. Now were moving on to sports with Mizu-"_

All noise went silent in the room as eyes looked to two people. Those two people were Kiri and Miki. They were paralysis with shock as their contacted brown eyes stared blankly at the screen. All was quiet for a good 30 seconds before it was oddly interrupted.

"Well are you two just gonna stand there, or are you two gonna go help your family?" Everyone at the shop asked at the same time which broke the thoughts of the two women. Kiri nodded her brown head quickly as she grabbed Miki and made a mad dash home. When the doors to the shop closed and the figures disappeared around the corner the silence was broken again.

"So how long do you think that relationship will last?" A random woman asked, breaking the silence. People started putting in bets with each other as the café regained its voice.

* * *

Kiri and Miki huffed and puffed as their lungs desperately stole oxygen as they rested their hands on their knees. They still had on their work cloths which consisted of a white button up shirt, black skirts, black loafers and their white apron, which by now was barely tied together. They had made it home in a record time of 15 minutes and were currently feeling the effects of the shorted trip. As soon as they gained their breath a loud screeching noise filled the air. The attention of the paparazzi and the two women were drawn to a blue Honda. Uta jumped out of the car, amazingly with her purse still in her hand, and rushed over to the people she got use to calling her sisters. Photos were now being taken of the women as they walked to the front door.

"Miss! Miss! What do you have to say about your daughter's actions?" One reporter asked as he got a glare from Uta.

"Ma'am! Do you approve of this sudden relationship?" Miki ignored them as she walked on by with a straight face.

"Ma'am do you now think that," Kiri cut the man off, as well as the others, with a raise of her hand. The three sisters stood on the porch and faced the crowed that gather on their lawn. _'It's a good thing I watered the grass and planted flowers.'_ Kiri thought momentarily.

"I am sorry to say that we will not be answering any question, so please stop asking." She said politely and walked in with the other two behind her, ignoring the roaring reporters. When they got inside and put their aprons/purse on the coat hanger they turned their attention to the three teens that were looking at right back at them.

"So, Naruto-kun, would you like some tea?" Kiri asked as she walked over to the kitchen. Naruto replied with a weak 'yes ma'am.' Uta and Miki walked over to the living room were the T.V. was still on. Miki grabbed the remote and turned to a different channel. When she found a something she wanted to watch she plopped down next to Uta on the badge love seat. The room walls were painted a soothing cream color and the floors were mahogany wood. They had a glass coffee standing on black iron in the middle of the medium sized room. To the right of the table there was a three-seat, to the left a two-seat and to the back, also directly parallel to the T.V. was an arm rest. (I think that's what it's called) All of which were badge.

Kiri returned back with the tea and passed cups out. When that was done she poured in tea. She sat down in the arm rest with her tea in her hand. She took a sip before looking straight at Naruto. Uta and Miki also did this making poor Naruto nervous. If it wasn't for Hinata sitting on his right, holding his hand, and Kyuubi sitting on his lap, rubbing his stomach with her little head and tail he would have probably peed on himself. Yes, very immature, but when you have three white eyes looking at you with a hard expression you would understand perfectly; they took their contacts out when they entered the house.

"So, Naruto, let's get down to business." Kiri crossed her legs and placed her cup on the surface in front of her. Naruto gulped in fear.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room and dropped his backpack near his door before closing it. He turned on the lights and saw that the maids had tidy up his room; which was no surprise to him. His walls were a plain white and his floor was oak. His navy blue bed was pushed into the corner to the left and his dresser was pushed to the right. As he walked forward, to his desk, he reflected over that _Hyuga girl_ he met today. Already he could tell that he was going to have more arguments with her.

During all the lessons they would insult each other until the teacher stops them and even after the teacher told them to stop they continued._ 'Hn. It's actually quite fun.' _Sasuke thought as he turned on his computer. He tapped his fingers on the black plastic as he waited for the thing to start up. When the log-in screen appeared Sasuke typed in his password. "B-A-S-T-A-R-D." Naruto had set-up his password before Sasuke could even touch his new laptop. Even though he hated it, nobody had yet to guess it so he kept it. When the monitor showed his screen saver he clicked on the internet. He went to Face-book and logged in. _1 New message_ flash on the right at the bottom.

_Dog breath92: Hey hav yall seen da news?_

_Lzy Der: Ys_

_FiRe HEaD: Wt happnd?_

_Scorpion: Naru-chan n dt prpl head girl got caught infrnt of her house doin sumthan_

_Jashin Luvr: thatz wt dt b**** get!_

_White Eyes: Y?_

_Jashin Luvr: He stole mi last Klondike bar!_

_Uchiha Brat: really? R u sur u didnt eat it n 4get?_

_Jashin Luvr: YES IM PRETTY DAMN SURE I DIDNT EAT THE ******* THING!_

_Scorpion: I hv a hard time believin dat_

_Jashin Luvr: WELL THEN **** YOU TOO B****!_

_Uchiha Brat: So wht hapn?_

_Dog Breath92: Well I wz sittn on da couch wt Akamaru wen a reprtr lady said sumthan bout naru. Then she said_

_Lzy Der: shrt vrgion plz _

_Dog Breath92: XP_

_White Eyes: mainly they cugt naru tryn to kiss da gurl. Mi uncle iz prty pzzd bout it_

_FiRe HEaD: Y wud he b?_

_White Eyes: cuz he kno shes a Hyuga n he dnt want no bad publicity_

_Dog Breath92: He don't want no?_

_White Eyes: Sht up Kiba_

_Scorpion: But hw iz she n her sis huygas if dnt aint livin with yall_

_White Eyes: Their mothr iz a runaway_

_Dog Breath92: EPIC!_

_Jashin Luvr: Damn straight this s***s epic! Mayb we can make diz n2 a movie!_

_Uchiha Brat: Wt evr. gtg. dinr prty_

_Lzy Der: k. c u skl_

_White Eyes: Yeah. Mi 2_

_Dog Breath92: mi 3 n I hpe u n ur lil frnd dnt hve antr cnformation!_

_Jashin Luvr: THAT S*** WZ FUNNY AS HELL_

_Scorpion: it wz indeed _

_FiRe HEaD: yeah. bt nxt time dnt brng mi n2 it _

_Dog Breath92: wen did he brng u n2 it?_

_FiRe HEaD: rite wen she calld him a_

_Uchiha Brat has logged off_

Sasuke signed and smirked at his laptop. His friends were so weird. He stood up from his chair and unbuttoned his white school shirt. He threw the clothing somewhere on the floor and proceeded to undress. When he was clad in nothing but black silk boxers he walked over to his bed and grabbed the black slacks his mother had the maids lay out for him. As soon as he slid them on his door opened.

"So little brother is trying to get a body like his Onii-chan." Itachi walked into the room also with only his pants on. His long raven was pulled into its usual ponytail. Both of the boys looked as if they went to the gym at least three times a day because their muscles were firm and noticeable, and not repulsively big.

"You wish." Both brothers smirked at each other as Itachi walked to Sasukes bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He took the gel from under the sink and smoothed some into his hair.

"So, I hear Naruto is dating a Hyuga girl." Itachi stated as he brushed back the two bangs that refused to lay down with his hand.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked. It was no secret that his brother was a detective for the Akatsuki and usually when he asked Sasuke something it was to collect more information.

"What's her name?" Itachi asked still trying to force the hairs down.

"She goes by Kiku Hinata." Sasuke said sliding on his shirt.

"Year?" Itachi smirked in victory when the hairs were pulled back.

"Third." Sasuke buttoned up his shirt but left the last two undone. He jerked on his suit jacket and walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He bumped Itachi out of the way and started to mess with his hair a little. Itachi sighed in annoyance but smiled all the same.

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah, she has a sister named Kiku Hanabi. She's year three also. Anything else?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face his brother. His brother smiled and said a little 'nope' and walked out of his room.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he finished getting ready.

* * *

Naruto walked calmly out of the house and into the warm night air with Hinata. The paparazzi left about an hour ago due to the police Uta called. The talk was a little scary at first but it soon turned out to be quiet pleasant. Hinata walked to the end of the porch and turned to the blonde.

"I hope my mom didn't scare you too much Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she blushed a little. Her mom could be so overprotective sometimes.

"Not at all. Well it's late and I'm pretty sure Imam hear it from both of my parents." He sighed as he looked down. He noticed Kyuubi on the ground and bent down to rub the little fox in-between her ears. The fox cooed and rubbed against his hand. Knowing that he had to go he stood up and faced Hinata.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked. Hinata giggled at him before she stood on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I don't hear any talking, ano sa!" Hanabi yelled from behind the closed door. Both of the teens laughed before Naruto walked down the jagged walk-way. When he reached his car he waved good-bye to Hinata one last time. He got in and started the vehicle up. Hinata stood there till she saw him zooming off. When she walked in she was greeted with a blank face Hanabi.

"What?" She asked as she closed the door behind Kyuubi.

"Don't you think you two are moving a little too fast, ano sa?" Hinata sighed but still smiled at her sister.

"I know, but it's not serious so it doesn't matter." Hinata might seem a little naive most of the time but she still had common sense. She and her twin walked side-by-side to their rooms while saying good-night to the three adults that were still sitting on the couches. When the girls shut their door Uta yawned.

"Well that was stressful." She said as she looked to her sisters. Miki looked like she was dosing off but still she nodded.

"Come on Miki, time for bed." Uta went over to the sleepy women and hoisted her up by her arm. She bided Kiri a good-night then guided the women to their shared room. Kiri was the only on left and was about to go to bed herself before the house phone rang. She went to the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?...Why hello Hiashi…Tonight?...I can't. How about tomorrow night?...Okay. What time?...Okay I'll be ready. See you then." She smiled and hung up the phone before walking to her room.

* * *

SOOOOOOO! HOW WAS IT?

Naruto: Horrible! You made me sound like a baby!

That's because you are.

Naruto: *mumbles*

Hinata: If you review then I'll give you all cookies!

Hanabi: If not I'll poison you cookies

Sasuke: Won't you go to jail

Hanabi: Yes but you'll pay my way out

Sasuke: Hn

Everyone: REVIEW!


	9. Strike

Hey every-

Hanabi: WHERE WERE YOU?

Ummmm…. I PLED THE 5TH!

Hinata: You really should tell people when you're going to take a break from writing

I'm sorry but-

Naruto: She's right. I thought you gave up on this story.

No, I would never-

Sasuke: Can someone just say the damn disclaimer so we can get on with this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I don't want to!

Hinata: Why?

Because everyone is being mean to me! Now on with the story! Oh and before I forget this is a two month time skip. Hinata and Naruto only had that one date but they started to befriend each other. Tenten and the twins became close friends. The girls and R8 are on friendly terms and are no longer at each others throats. Sakura and the twins' relationship got worse due to an incident. If you want to read the incident and how the teens got on friendly terms, tell me and I'll write it. Other wise we'll just let this story roll on. Don't worry this is the only time a time skip will be so large.

Now….ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

'_Oh screw me backwards and call me Tony.' _Hanabi thought as she walked down the deserted hall of KEA. She hummed a little tune as she made her way to the infirmary. Her teacher Kakashi sent her there saying it was "an urgent matter". Whatever. Before she rounded the corner she herd voices that spoke in whispers. They were frantic and had a tinge of undertone fear in them. Hanabi decided to wait and listen.

"Do you think we should try to move her?" A unfamiliar voice asked.

"IDIOT OF COUSE NOT! WE'RE ORDERED TO STAY HERE AND WAIT FOR THE AMBULANCE!" Even as a whisper every word could be herd.

"But, she looks uncomfortable." At that statement Hanabi turned the corner and face the boys completely. They were hovering over a girl who looked to have been severely beaten, if the dark purple bruises that ran up her legs had anything to say about it. It looked as if someone had splattered paint on a blank canvas. The spots were random and highly noticeable. Hanabi took a step closer to the unsuspecting boys trying to find out who the poor victim was.

"We called and told the nurse, that's all we can do for now." At that Hanabi froze. Kakashi told her to go to the infirmary, he said it was urgent, she hasn't seen Hinata since lunch… _'Oh God no!'_ "…Hinata?" Her voice trembled as she spoke the name, almost as if it was a curse.

The boys herd her and span around quickly. When they saw Hanabi staring towards them they stumbled out words and sentences but Hanabi herd none.

'_Purple hair,'_ she took a step closer, now able to see the girls curtained face. _'Ivory skin,' _She took another step._ 'Brown loafers,' _She now stood over the girl and was able to make out all details of the body that laid motionless on the cold marble floor. She looked to the girls pocket and saw something silver. Slowly she bent down and retrieved the item from it's owners' pocket. The cell phone came out easily and when it was completely out in the open something small and red hit Hanabi's hand._ '…a fox cell phone trinket.'_ She dropped to her knees. Ignoring the pain from the sudden impact, as well as the sound of metal meeting marble she reached out to brush strands of hair out of her sister's face. She noticed purple blotches that littered her sister's neck and collar bone, as well as the stream of blood that flowed down her busted lips and nose. She saw dark blue, swollen eyes and blood that covered her forehead and the edges of her hair line. Something was carved there, but what it was couldn't be read for now. Hanabi scooted closer to the still body and gently lifted her sister's head into her lap. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her sister bruised face and she gently ran the tips of her fingers across her sister's violet cheek, scared that she might make it worse.

She didn't know how long she was on the ground but the sounds of shouts and screams awoke her from her trance. She jerked her head up when Hinata's face disappeared from her view. Her eyes flared a fiery blue as she glared up at the person who took Hinata's body away. She was about to follow the man to get her sister back but a woman stopped her.

"Are you okay ma'am?" She asked loudly trying to be herd over the roaring student body. Hanabi growled and shoved pass the woman. She had the man in her line of vision but before she could follow again the same woman turned her around and stared into blazing eyes. She repeated the same question, this time a bit more roughly.

"NO! IM NOT F***ING OKAY! MY SISTER IS HURT AND THERE'S SHIT I CAN DO ABOUT IT! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE SO I CAN GO TO MY SISTER!" She screeched. Her outburst went unnoticed to the student body but the woman herd. She calmed down and gently escorted Hanabi to the ambulance. When they finished loading Hinata in Hanabi sat in the back and held her sister's limp hand.

'_Mommy…..Where are you?'_

* * *

Reporters stalked the adults as they made their way to the hospital. Even at the hospital they bombarded them with questions. It got so bad that the police had to be called to the scene. When the reporters saw that they were unable to speak with the family they made their way back to the school. There they asked random students about what happened. Many saw this as a 5 minute fame moment and stated lies such as they saw it or Hinata was their best friend. Whatever lies sounded great the reporters used them in their report.

Naruto was being questioned but Sasuke pulled him out of the reporters range by a smooth threat to the journalist.

Ino and Tenten had to fight their way thru the crowd to make it to the parking lot were they entered Ino's car and drove off to the hospital. Once there they said hi to the adults before looking to Hinata. Ino cried out loudly while Tenten sobbed quietly. Hanabi sat in a chair right by Hinata and refused to move. The women stepped out the room and debated something. At the end of it Kiri walked from her sisters and towards a phone that hung on the wall. She dialed a familiar number and waited for the person to answer. When the person did she took a deep breath and released it slowly before she bean to speak. "Haishi, I… require your…..assistance."

* * *

A week passed by since the incident. Students gathered around the Rookie 8 a lot more than normal and the boys were on pins and needles for the whole week. Ino and Tenten held up no better. Hinata was in and out of it for the most part. At some moments she would wake up and say something before falling back to sleep. Hanabi stayed by her side only getting up to shower, use the bathroom or lay out the bed/couch that was on the other side of the room. Naruto had stopped by on Wensday with his friends and caught Hanabi up with school. Hanabi liked Naruto, he was genuine. She even started come to liking his friends a bit, including Sasuke. When the boys came to visit cops had to be called to guard the boys from the vicious news reporters. When it was time to go they promised to come back the following wensday.

Uta, Miki, Kiri, Ino and Tenten would come everyday to speak with Hanabi and check in with Hinata's condition. Ino and Tenten would be the first ones to go followed by the three women. Hanabi was very thankful to everyone and thanked them every time they left. This pattern continued for another week before Hinata could finally stay up for a long period of time. But even with Hinata up Hanabi didn't leave her sister's side. She had a feeling something big was about to happen, and she didn't know how right she was.

* * *

The normally quiet Hyuga estate was currently in an uproar. This was caused by three women. Uta, Miki and Kiri stormed into the manor as if they owned the place, which they could, if Haishi didn't cooperate. (Is that word right?) Manu of their family members tried to calm the women down but to no success. Even the main branch members started to step in but by the time they did the women were standing in front of Haishi's large mahogany desk.

"What. The. Hell." Miki growled the words out. Her Hazel contacted eyes burned with unadulterated furry. The ends of her black, shoulder blade length hair seemed to have frizzed up slightly while the plain white dress she wore looked to have been thrown on. Uta looked livid as her brown hair clung to her head due to being wet. She too was under dressed for all she wore was a white wife beater and very baggy jogging pants. Kiri was the most intimidating out of her sisters. She looked as if she could murder someone at that very second and then thinks nothing of it. She wore a baby blue summer dress and her neck long hair was flipped under. Haishi would have suddered in his seat, if he didn't have a pride the size of North and South America combined.

"Excuse me?" He asked in his usual icy tone. His features were schooled into looking stoic and his eyes were hard. He knew why they were here but he played innocent.

"Why the hells haven't you contacted the Akatsuki about Hinata's beating?" Uta yelled at the man behind the desk.

"What happened to that girl has nothing to do with me or the clan." He answered. Kiri stepped up and practically burnt a hole thru the man's head.

"Nothing to do with you? THAT'S YOUR CHILD! She has everything to do with you! Not only that but without her you wouldn't be sitting in this chair right now!" At that Haishi's posture stiffened. Kiri saw this and smirked at the victory.

"Good to see that you understand your position. Now, call up the Akatsuki, have them find out who did this by next week, or you could kiss your title good-bye." With that they walked off.

* * *

So how was that? Short, yes but i just got back into the writing gig. Next chapter will be longer. Till next time, Ciao!


End file.
